


Gold

by AceAsADHD



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drunk Shenanigans, Gen, bros being bros, good times had by all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAsADHD/pseuds/AceAsADHD
Summary: On a night out, Gordon feels like wearing gold but were is he going to get it?





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navigatorsnorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navigatorsnorth/gifts).



> This is something I found in my pile of unposted works so I hope you like it.

Gordon stared at John through drunken, blinking eyes, "give me your shirt."

An equally drunk John blinked back, "What?"

"Your shirt," Gordon held out his hand, "give it to me."

John sat up a bit, "Why?"

"I want to try it on," Gordon made the grabby-hand motion.

John started to unbutton his shirt but stopped, "but what will I wear?"

Gordon hummed and looked around the bar of their hotel and came up with an idea,   
"Hey, Virgil!"

Virgil brought over a hand full of drinks, "yeah Gordon?"

Gordon tugged at him, "give John your shirt."

Virgil tilted his head then shrugged, "Okay."

Virgil took off his red flannel shirt and handed it over to John. John shyly took off his gold shirt and quickly put on the large flannel shirt, Gordon grabbed the gold shirt and took off his Hawaiian shirt, which ended up in Virgil's face.

"John," Gordon whined as he buttoned it up, "this is terrible."

John shrugged, "I like it, it's rough and is different from my spacesuit."

Virgil wasn't as drunk as the other but tried on Gordon's shirt, "this isn't bad Gordon."

Gordon looked at his brother and laughed; the shirt was too small for the muscular man. John laughed too as he kept the too large shirt on his shoulders.

"What's going on here?" Scott came over to the table with Alan, "what are you all doing?"

Scott looked at his three brothers. They seemed to be a few drinks ahead and in different clothes to when Scott last saw them.

Gordon pinched John's shirt, "I wanted to be gold tonight."

Scott sighed, but Alan laughed.

"Scott, Scott," Virgil giggled, "swap with Alan."

"N..." Scott started, but Alan had whooped and lifted his shirt over his head. Scott sighed again and removed his shirt too. The swap relieved that Scott had longer arms and   
Alan wasn't as tall so was swimming in Scott's blue shirt. The three sitting at the table giggled at them.

Oh well, Scott thought, at least everyone was having harmless fun.


End file.
